


The Other Side of a Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmare, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The wedding reminded me of "This Day" from My Little Pony, even though there was no bait and switch. So, I decided to write my own bride swap. Featuring Nightmare (who got engaged to Fundy by pretending to be Dream) and Dream being separate entities that are far more similar than others think!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	The Other Side of a Nightmare

_"You think that you're better than me, that you deserve everything I have, everything I worked up for? You and I, we're two sides of the same coin. That day was supposed to be mine-" a dry laugh cut his words off as a calloused hand traced grey lines over dark fabric._

_"I don't think so, I know so. And I think you know it too, right? If you didn't, you wouldn't have pretended to be like me all this time. This... is going to be perfect."_

Mauve clouds drifted through sherbet orange skies, and the rustle of grass blowing in the wind followed Fundy's small gasp, which seemed far louder than it actually was. Dream stood there with the wind tousling his dirty-blond hair, white dress flowing down from his shoulders, and his white mask looking crisper than normal. If Fundy's life had been 1080p before, it was now a solid 4k resolution. For once, Dream seemed shy, even though Fundy couldn't really see his face. Gentler than before too, with a softness to his edges, looking almost as if the taller man was averting his eyes. Dream mumbled something softly, and the wind carried his message away, just a little too fast for Fundy to process. There wasn't much to say really, other than that it was worth the extra diamonds to send a custom order off to the Hermits. 

"Fundy, did you buy this dress just for...me? This little veil and bouquet too," Dream twirled a bit, running his fingers through bunches of satin. 

"It was so expensive," Fundy laughed nervously, "Had to call in a few favors, may or may not be in some form of debt, but I'm definitely going to need some support from my grandfather." Fundy's tail flicked back and forth, catching on a nearby rosebush a few times. Dream paused for a moment, still messing with his dress, and gently stroked the ribbon of his bouquet before speaking. 

"I support you, hundred percent, you know. I can take care of you as well, I suppose, it's what a spouse is supposed to do after all this effort you went to for me. Of course, only if you want to. I wouldn't want to humiliate you or anything." 

Fundy let out another hesitant, nervous, wheeze. He opened his mouth to answer a few times. No words came out. Dream stood there in that long white gown waiting for some kind of reply until Fundy pointed awkwardly at a cobblestone table, "Hey, you see those? Do you like the crafting tables?"

"Pfft, they're so stupid. I guess you did think I would like them though," Fundy could sense Dream cocking an eyebrow through the punch. 

"Hey, don't ruin the suit! Now let me show you something again, over there! You see that giant floating ship in the distance? Let's get on it!" 

With great enthusiasm, Fundy led Dream over to a few polished black bricks. He looked up at his bride expectantly, and two tiny dot-eyes stared back at him, coldly. The sun had begun to set again and its last few warm beams seemed to leach all the gold out of Dream, leaving him there, solidly black and white. It was odd how soft Dream looked in the dress when the rest of him was like a knife. Fundy felt self conscious just being next to him. All the budget went into the venue and dress, so he was stuck in one of Wilbur's old suits, from before he was this weird semi-living supernatural being. Dream was radiant, absorbing all the goodness and love before projecting it back to the world with his smile. Fundy was less so, and it felt different from their dates before, where Dream's smile effused softness into the world while he stood there in the shadow of a restaurant. Wedding nerves, Fundy supposed. He'd feel better after Phil and Eret sat him down to pep him up for the ceremony. 

"Fundy?"

"Ah, yes! Just jump on the pad and you'll get a pretty special surprise." 

Dream hopped on first, vanishing in flurry of white panels and silvery lace. The world melded into a multicolor blur around Fundy before settling into splashes of oak. Dream stood on the deck of the Hispaniola with his hair looking like a tornado of golden fibers. It could've been from Dream messing with it before, or it may have just been whiplash from the ride. The realization of what happened didn't seem to fully sink into Dream, so Fundy coughed into his hand, trying to get Dream's attention. 

He didn't move until Fundy started talking, jerking slightly at Fundy's voice, "So now we're on the ship! The ship from Treasure Planet, remember? It's that massive ship thing, I had it built."

Dream's voice strained a bit, his pitch a bit higher than usual as the memory hit him, "...Yeah!"

Fundy continued showing Dream around the venue. His tail swished happily through the air as he led Dream around the empty city, their footsteps echoing through alleyways and boulevards. Eventually, they happily made their way to a small wooden cottage, with Dream spacing out more and more as the moon rose. The two huddled around a projector, crooning sweet nothings into the evening wind, and eventually parted hands to prepare for the next day. 

As Fundy retreated to the wedding hall while calling Phil, asking why his grandfather wasn't coming. Dream heard the two argue for a bit until Fundy's ears drooped and tail fell as he choked out, "Oh, so I never invited you?" With that Dream rolled his eyes and walked away. He sat down on the mast, perching precariously over the void, and feeling the way the wind ran through his hair; it reminded him of George, his George. 

"It's a shame, really. I don't care for him at all, plus there's not enough room in my heart for both him and George. Well, I still want him. I am the other side of a nightmare, after all, and it's not like I can't play Nightmare for a while."

The wind laughed back and for a moment, Dream thought he saw George's face in the clouds. 

As the sun rose, a small crowd formed around the entrance of the wedding hall, trying to sort their shoes. The officiant, Wilbur, hadn't arrived yet, though Fundy supposed it wouldn't be too hard for whatever Wilbur was to teleport. Just now deciding who the flower girl and ringbearer should be, the wedding party proceeded to their spots inside the empty stone hall. Fundy's heart beat in time with Tommy's awkward march, rising with every flower toss, and falling down to his stomach with every landing. Wilbur appeared behind the stand, as if he'd always been there, and then a soft wedding march began to play.

Something was horribly wrong, even though this should be the happiest day of his life. As he watched Sapnap walk the love of his life down the aisle, a silver knife sliding under white velvet, Fundy wasn't sure if it was his nerves or intuition bothering him. Maybe Dream wasn't the type to be saddled down, maybe that's why he felt so different, as if all his free spirit had fled him. But as soon as Dream stepped up and stood across from him, all of his doubt faded, and something told him that this was still his Dream. If Fundy would only stop being so nervous, everything would be alright. After all Fundy being nervous had messed up several wedding invitations, so worrying might just throw off the wedding altogether. 

Fundy's heart rate continued to accelerate as Wilbur read the vows. 

"Do you, Fundy, take Dream to be your lawfully wedded partner, promising to love and cherish him through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face for as long as you two shall live?"

Some dark doubt sat at the back of Fundy's mind, flashing in bouts of black and gold, desperately crying that it's not too late to back out. But this is what Fundy wanted, and surely, nothing would go wrong. All he had to do was say the sentence.

"I do."

"And do you, Dream, take Fundy to be your partner in life and share a path of life with him, equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, sharing everything with him. Maybe sharing your wealth, and promise to honor and cherish him until death do you part."

Dream paused for a pregnant second, each audience member's bated breath heavier than the next. Dream glanced out at George, who had an unreadable expression on his face. For a second, Dream thought he would say know, thought he would run into George's arms before he made a decision that he regretted. Then he looked into a mirror and saw what he knew no-one else could: a man in black in gold, desperately banging on the glass wall, his mask askew to show a face just like his. He'd never let this other one roam so happily again, impersonating him, pretending that Dream himself was anything but the good man he told everyone else he was. There are some things that you just never tell other people. 

"I-I do."

Wilbur smiled, a slight twinkle in his eye, though Fundy supposed it could just be part of being supernatural. Wilbur, happy for him? Perhaps. 

"Can we have the rings brought to the front? Now Fundy, place the ring onto Dream's hand."

Dream paused, staring at the garishly big ring on his finger, which was almost too heavy to wear. Is this where most of the budget had gone? Is that why they couldn't find anyone but Tommy and Ranboo to be flower girl and ring bearer? "This is a huge ring, it's like bigger than my hand! I... guess I'm one lucky bride."

Fundy felt a smile worm its way onto his face. He finally felt at ease, and as words slipped out of his mouth, time seemed to pass far too quickly. Before he knew it, Wilbur moved on to objections. As they stared out onto the silent wedding hall, Fundy felt a silent dread welling up in his stomach again, as he made eye contact with George. Blue eyes broke away from his own, and Fundy realized that the man had locked eyes with Dream. His panic threatened to spill out again, quelling only when Wilbur began to pronounce the two as husband and wife. 

Just as Fundy's heart had fully stilled, George objected and left onto the stage, herding George away. Fundy didn't know what to say as it happened, the words floated around his ears like snowflakes, but didn't fully settle. Sapnap was screaming, "You will not ruin my baby's wedding," and Wilbur was shouting about how they'd made a mockery of his Minecraft church. Something, maybe something Fundy saw, told him George kissed Dream. It was hard to tell though, and he wasn't fully sure it happened until Tommy started asking if Dream pulled away from the kiss.

Fundy could only ask why. There were a million other questions on the tip of his tongue threatening to slip out, yet none of them made their way out of his mouth. Dream stared at something, maybe the crowd, maybe the walls, and vanished. 

Fundy staggered back as the crowd burst into a frenzy of words, stumbling almost, and catching himself on the frame of a large mirror. His haggard face stared back at him from inside the mirror. His heart started to beat again, irregularly, pittering and pattering until it was a storm. Fundy doubled over as H shouted in the background.

"Love is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding reminded me of "This Day" from My Little Pony, even though there was no bait and switch. So, I decided to write my own bride swap. Featuring Nightmare (who got engaged to Fundy by pretending to be Dream) and Dream being separate entities that are far more similar than others think!


End file.
